


The Voice in My Head

by MaggieMaybe160



Series: Soulmate AU One-shots [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: Voice in your head is your soulmate's





	The Voice in My Head

“Dean?” a very young Sam Winchester whispered from his hotel bed. Their dad was still out on a hunt, leaving Dean to watch over Sam.

Dean turned over in his bed to face Sam across the room. “What?”

“Do you know what a soulmate is?” Sam asked quietly.

“No and I don’t care. Goodnight.” Dean rolled back over and closed his eyes even though he wasn’t even a little tired.

“Peter, from school, said that soulmates are when two people are meant to be together like husband and wife.” When Dean didn’t respond Sam continued. “He said his parents are soulmates. They knew because because there’s the tiny voice in your head that says your thoughts as you think them and the voice was each other’s.” Dean opened his eyes but he didn’t move. “Was Mom Dad’s soulmate, Dean?”

“Yes.” Dean didn’t know. He didn’t want to know if he was wrong. He heard Sam wowing and continuing to tangent but his mind was stuck on what he had said. Soulmates were two people who were meant to be together as husband and wife.

“Do you have a different voice in your head, Dean?” Sam asked for the second time in a row.

“No.” Dean lied.

* * *

“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.” Dean had heard that voice every day for his entire life and never thought he’d be facing a monster with the same voice. He had long since forgotten about soulmates and finding the match. He had forced the memory of Sam telling him about it out until he was looking into the very blue eyes of the monster who had apparently brought him back from Hell.

“I mean what are you?” Dean had hated himself for years for having a deep man’s voice reading out his thoughts in his mind. Now the self hate returned just a little as he found the voice belonged to a creature immune to a demon blade, iron, and every sigil he and Bobby knew.

“I’m an Angel of the Lord.” Castiel replied. The longer they spoke, the more Dean felt his own self hatred. He was soulmates with a creature that possessed someone else or he was soulmates with the someone that was possessed. He knew it was the first one. He knew as his heart slammed in his chest as Castiel revealed his wings, lightning flashing outside. He knew as Castiel spoke and stepped closer. He knew as those blue eyes bore into him. He knew but there was nothing he could do about it.


End file.
